Death
by InuyashaFreak1390
Summary: This is a song fic, about the Teen Titans and a mysterious man that has been kidnapping people. The Titans struggle to find who it is. But finding out is more horrific than they ever thought. The song is Once upon a time: The battle of life and death, by


This is the song Once upon a time: The battle of life and death by Good Charlotte. These are the meanings of the Japanese:

jinsei jinsei jinsei (life life life)

shinu shinu shinu (death death death)

seise to shi, umarete wa shinu (life and death, to be born is to die)

kyuuketsuki wa eien ni ikiru yakusoku sareta (the vampire lives eternally, for it was promised so)

eien no shi (eternal death)

seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii (life and death, death is beautiful, beautiful)

Lit. "to die"

* * *

Death

Raven was sitting in her room. She was meditating, hovering about 5 inches off the ground. She was sitting in the lotus positition, her hands on her knees. The room was very dark and seemed to swallow her. The darkness blending with her clothes. The candles had burnt out hours ago. She regulated her breathing, in and out slowly and deep. Her purple hair moved slightly as if therewas a breeze in the room. She did not notice and kept meditating.

She had just about reached her chakra, when the alarm sounded. An annoying loud beep, and red flashing lights kicked on. Raven jolted out of her meditation and stood up. Robin entered the room, the sliding door opened with a click.

"Raven trouble downtown, come on." He said and waved for her to follow. They all met up in the main room, Starfire said, "What is the trouble?" Robin looked at each of them and said, "Several people have gone missing, as you all know. Well I think I found out whats happened to them. There was a man sighted trying to kidnap a young girl. The witnesses said he ran into an abandoned warehouse. I think we better go check it out. Raven and Starfire you come with me. We'll go and check it out. Beast Boy and Cyborg, you guys stand watch by the entrances. Make sure this guy doesn't get away." They all nodded and Cyborg and Beast Boy headed for the garage.

Robin looked at the girls, "Well lets go."

Raven and Starfire flew out an open window. They soared high above the dark ominous water that surrounded the tower. Robin followed not far behind on his motorcycle. He dodged the oncoming traffic and headed towards the docks.

Raven and Starfire landed and Robin pulled up a second afterwards and cut the engine. "Wow this place looks...cheery" Raven said with a hint of sarcasim. The dark warehouse loomed above them. Starfire had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach."Shall we go in friends?" she said.

Raven stepped up to the heavy steel door. It had a heavy padlock on it, Raven used her magic to brak the lock. _How could this man hide inside when it is locked from the outside?_ She thought to herself.

She stepped into the darkness and felt around the wall for a light switch. Her fingers found one and florescent light brightened the room. After their eyes had adjusted they started looking for the man. The warehouse had some old dusty boxes in it, but that was pretty much it. Old newspapers littered the ground. Robin looked at an old conveyor belt. He flipped the switch to see if it still worked. It came alive with a great _CLANG_ and hummed as it picked up speed. Starfire and Raven jumped and looked at Robin. He turned off the machine and kept looking.

After they had searched everywhere, Starfire came upon a ladder it leaded into a loft that was not lighted. "Friends!" she yelled, "Come quickly, I have found something" Raven and Robin came running. "I wonder whats up there." Robin said, then he started climbing up into the unknown. Raven looked at Starfire and then flew up onto the loft. Starfire landed next to Raven and she peered into the darkness. Robin moved forward and gasped.

Two eery eyes glowed in the darkness. The eyes seemed to come closer. Robin took some steps back he reached the edge and stopped. The eyes came into the light, attched to them was a man. The man had black hair and red eyes. His skin was pale white and you could see the blue veins running all over his face. His nails on his fingers were abnormally long, and he was wearing a long black trench coat and all black clothing.

He looked at them and smiled revealing long fangs. The three titans eyes grew wide, Robin took another step back and fell off the loft edge. He yelled and Starfire swooped down and caught him just before he hit the ground. Raven looked over the edge to see if Robin was ok. When he was caught she turned back around, the man was gone.

She looked around for him. But to no avail, then she heard a noise. She looked overhead and crouched on the ceiling, upside down was the man. He looked at her and said,

jinsei jinsei jinsei

Starfire flew in close and threw a starbolt at him. He jumped and landed on a stack of boxes. Robin came out of nowhere and threw his Bird-a-rang. The man jumped high in the air, he landed in front of Raven leaned in close and said,

shinu shinu shinu

Raven could smell death on in his breath. She remembered she was supposed to be fighting and lifted a cinderblock with her power. She hurled it at his head, but missed. The man landed on the floor and Robin jumped and tried to kick him. The man blocked it and tried to hit Robin. Robin dodged and tried to attack once again. But the man caught an open spot and Robin fell to the floor. Starfire cried out and threw a starbolt at the man. He didn't even blink, he dodged the bolt and sent an invisable force at her. It binded her and she fell to the floor struggling to get free. He looked at Raven who was comming to Robin to help him. He said,

seise to shi, umarete wa shinu

Then he sent a red force at Raven that knocked her off her feet. She struggled to sit up, she say him pick Robin up and say,

kyuuketsuki wa eien ni ikiru yakusoku sareta

Then he pulled Robin closer, he smelled Robins neck and closed his eyes. A look of rapture on his face. Then he opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs into Robins neck. He was sucking hard as if he was dying of thirst. While Robin was convulsing making gagging noises. Raven screamed and struggled to get up. It was like someone had injected procaine into her system, she could barely move her body parts.

The man...no Vampire, finally dropped Robin, and wiped a tickle of blood off his face. Then he said,

eien no shi

He walked over to Starfire and said, "Alien blood is bad bood" he pulled out a stake and drove it through her heart. Starfire gave out one last scream then the life fled her body. Raven had tears streaming freely down her face. He walked over to Raven picked her up as if she weighed nothing and pulled her close. He petted her hair and leaned over to her ear, his hot breath on her neck and said,

seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii

Then he bit in, a sharp pain erupted in her neck. Like a million fire ants biting at once. She was burning up. Then blackness, eternal darkness.

The vampire threw Raven's body away and flew back up to the loft. He mentally turned off the lights and settled down for a nap. During it he was woken to the sound of a metal door opening, someone called "Raven, Robin, Starfire? Are you guys in here?" another voice said, "Yo, guys if your in her say something. The jokes over!" Then he heard one of the boys trip and fall then scream. He made the door slam and his booming laughter filled the warehouse.

seise to shi, shi wa utsukushii, utsukushii...


End file.
